Episode 89 (Molly Runs Away)
Plot Based on the film Bubble Guppies: The Movie. When Molly gets lost on her way to school, she meets Mr. Doheny (the snail magician). After school, Molly's Mom gets mad at her for accidentally spilling paint on the couch. Upset, Molly runs away from home, and Mr. Doheny takes her to another world. Meanwhile, Molly's parents and friends begin to worry about and miss her. Transcript Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" Gil: (swims in) "Hi, Molly! Wanna see me do a magic trick?" Molly: "Sure!" Gil: "Okay." (takes out a cookie) "Here's a cookie. I'm going to make it disappear!" Molly: "Wow!" Gil: "Close your eyes!" (Molly does) "And..." (eats the cookie) "Presto!" Molly: (opens her eyes) "So...where's the cookie?" Gil: "I ate it." Both: (giggle) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies and ghostly adventures!'" Theme song plays. Afterward, Molly is seen swimming by on her way to school. Molly: "Hi there!" (keeps swimming, but soon realizes she doesn't know where she is) "Where am I?" She continues to swim until, suddenly, a magician appears in front of her. Magician: "Doheny!" Molly: (gasps) "Hey! You're the famous magician! Mr. Doheny!" Mr. Doheny: "Yes, that's me! I am Mr. Henry Doheny!" Molly: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Henry!" Mr. Doheny: "It's a pleasure to meet you, too...uh..." Molly: "Molly!" Mr. Doheny: "Oh, yes, Molly! I think we've met before!" Molly: "Yes!" Mr. Doheny: "Indeed! Now, um, Molly...why are you wandering around here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Molly: "Well, I was on my way there...when I got lost..." Mr. Doheny: "Is that so? Well, why don't I take you to school...by magic?" Molly: (gasps) "Really?" Mr. Doheny: "Of course!" In the blink of an eye, they're in front of the school. Mr. Doheny: "We're here! Have fun!" Molly: "Thank you, Mr. Doheny!" In the classroom,Goby and Gil are playing firetruck. Goby: "Gil, there's a fire at Deema's farm!" Gil: "Oh, no! We have to put out that fire! To the farm!" Goby: "To the--! ...Uh, Gil?" Gil: "What is it?" Goby: "Where's Molly?" Molly: "I'm right here!" Gil: "Molly, you're here!" A paper airplane lands in Gil's hair. Gil: "Hey, who threw that?" Nonny: "Sorry. I was testing it." (gets paper plane and swims away) At 3:00, the guppies swim home. Molly: "Mom, I'm home!" Molly's Mom: "Hi, Molly! I'm glad you're home! Would you mind helping me with something?" Molly: "Not at all! What is it, Mom?" Molly's Mom: "I need you to hold this bucket of blue paint while I go to Raven Depot to get more paint for the walls." Molly: "Why do you want me to hold it?" Molly's Mom: "Nothing important. Bye, honey! Oh, and Josh is in his room. He'll get dinner ready in a couple of minutes." (leaves) Molly decides to sit on the couch and watch her favorite shows, placing the paint bucket beside her. After a couple of minutes, she starts to get very sleepy. As she lies down to get comfortable for her nap, her hand hits the bucket and paint spills all over the couch! Josh, a twelve-year-old green bubble guppy, comes downstairs, sees the mess, and quickly swims over to the couch. Josh: "Molly! Molly! Get up!" (shakes her) Molly: (wakes up) "What is it?" Josh: "Look at the mess you made!" (points at the now-painted couch) Molly: (gasps) "Oh, no! This is Mom's favorite couch!" Josh: "This isn't good! When she sees this, she's gonna be so upset! And that's never ''a good thing!" Molly: "What do you mean?" Josh: "When she gets really upset, she goes nuts and grounds kids!" Molly: "But why?" Josh: "She has to so she can release all her anger. Here, let me help you clean this up. We don't want Mom to get angry. Oh, and do you want mac and cheese for dinner? It'll be done in a few minutes." Molly: "Sure..." They get out a roll of paper towels and start to scrub the couch, but it's too late - the paint's already dry. Molly: "It didn't work..." Josh: "We're too late..." A car horn beeps outside. Josh: "Great! Mom's here!" Molly's Mom comes in, sees the paint on her favorite couch, and starts to get angry. Molly's Mom: "''Molly! Get down here!" Molly sadly swims downstairs to see her Mom looking mad. Molly: "Mom, I'm sorry about the paint! I fell asleep and accidentally spilled it!" Molly's Mom: "Well, I never thought I'd say this, but...you're grounded for the rest of the month!" Molly: "Huh?!" Molly's Mom: "You heard me, young lady! No bubbles, no sleepovers, no parties and absolutely no singing! You're not allowed to go to any of your friends' houses or invite your friends here! Now, go to your room! You'll be staying there the rest of the night!" Molly: "But what about macaroni and cheese?" Molly's Mom: "Not tonight, Molly Gentilella! To your room...now!" Molly swims up to her room, closing the door behind her. She flops down on her bed, sobbing. Molly: "Mom is so unfair! I don't get to play outside with my friends, go to their house, or even have them here! No fair, no fair, no fair!" (cries harder) E.J. from Bejeweled Twist: "Look what you did! You made Molly cry!" Molly's Mom: "But this is my favorite couch, and Molly should have known better!" E.J.: "Well, that's no excuse for yelling at her!You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 9 years!" Molly's Mom: (gasps)! Why would you fucking do this to me!!!!!!! Meanwhile, up in her room, Molly gets an idea. She wipes her eyes and looks out her window. Molly: "Maybe I'll run away from home! Yeah, that's it! That'll make Mom forget about what I did!" Molly opens her window. Slowly and quietly, she climbs down to the ground and swims to the forest where she met Mr. Doheny earlier. After a while of waiting, he appears in front of her. Mr. Doheny: "Doheny!" Molly: (gasps) "Mr. Doheny!" Mr. Doheny: "Oh, Molly! It's nice to see you again! Don't you know it's past your bedtime? Why are you here at this late hour?" Molly: "My Mom's being mean to me. Can you take me to another world?" Mr. Doheny: "I'd be happy to!" (waves hands in the air, then claps) "Doheny!" The two reappear in a magical kingdom. The town they're in looks exactly like Baltimore, except the people are different. Instead of talking sea creatures, they're talking space ''creatures. The scene cuts to a mansion. Molly and Mr. Doheny enter it. Mr. Doheny: "This, Molly, is my home." Molly: "It looks big!" Mr. Doheny: "It ''is ''big! And you can explore it all you want tomorrow. But for now, it's time for bed. You need some rest." Molly: (gasps) "But I have school tomorrow!" Mr. Doheny: "Oh, don't worry about that! You'll be going to a new school ''here! I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends!" Molly: (suddenly unsure and a little sad) "''New ''friends...?" Mr. Doheny: "That's right!" After a short tour of the house, Mr. Doheny leads Molly to her room. It looks exactly like her room at home, but the stars on the ceiling are a darker blue. Mr. Doheny: "Now, you have a good night's sleep, Molly." Molly: "I will, Mr. Doheny. Thanks for everything." (crawls into her new bed) Mr. Doheny reads her a bedtime story, and she falls asleep almost instantly afterward. More Episodes Episode 89b (Molly Runs Away)